La vie ne vaut plus d’être vécue…
by Shali-83
Summary: One Shot - Ecrit pour Obscure échange - Vision personnelle du passage "Haoru et ses cheveux" : comment le magicien réagit-il quand ses cheveux changent de couleur ?


**Titre :** La vie ne vaut plus d'être vécue… quand on est moche.**  
Auteur :** Shali  
**Fandom :** Chateau ambulant – Howl's moving castle  
**Persos/Couple :** Haoru - Calcifer  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Diana Wynes Jones est leur créatrice.  
**Prompt :**Haoru. Quelque chose de son point de vue quand ses cheveux changent de couleurs. XD le passage m'a bien fait rire dans le film et j'aime bien tout ce qui touche aux cheveux. Du truc super sérieux et angst au gros délire tout me va.  
**Notes éventuelles : **Hum… les cheveux d'Haoru, toute une histoire lol. J'espère que tu aimeras cette … adaptation des malheurs capillaires d'Haoru D Par contre, j'ai pas pu remettre les vrais dialogues alors j'ai un peu bordé sur mon souvenir. Participation au challenge Obscure échange.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mon plus grand bonheur dans la vie : un bon bain, bien chaud, aux senteurs douces et à l'eau moussante.

Je rentre dans la salle de bain. De suite, mes doigts glissent sur les petites fioles magiques devant toutes les autres. Chaque jour, j'utilise leur contenu pour garder cette blondeur, marque de noblesse des grands magiciens. Madame Sulliman, bien qu'elle m'ait contraint à fuir, me disait toujours que le blond était pour les puissants, c'était un signe distinctif. J'ai surtout horreur de l'_autre_, elle me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs, cette période où je n'étais rien.

Avec un grand sourire, j'attrape l'une d'elles. L'eau chaude coule à flot dans la baignoire et je m'y glisse, les vêtements jetés au sol, avec délectation. Un soupire de bien être sort de mes lèvres. J'en profite pour regarder autour de moi : c'est étonnamment propre. Je ne pensais pas que la baignoire puisse avoir une telle couleur blanche. La surface est lisse, c'est agréable. Ça sent bon aussi. Sophie fait vraiment un bon travail. Jamais je n'avais vu le château aussi propre.

Je me laisse alors couler. Je remonte alors et je prends la fiole. Sifflotant, je commence alors à me laver les cheveux avec, déjà des mèches noires réapparaissent. Je laisse agir et rince vigoureusement. Je peux alors me prélasser avec délice dans cette eau chaude.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'y reste, comme toujours. Mais j'en sors légèrement fripé. Ça partira vite, ma peau ne marque pas. J'attrape une serviette et me sèche avant de la nouer autour de ma taille. Je prends alors le peigne, fredonnant. Je me sens vraiment bien.

Mais c'est là qu'arriva l'horreur : alors que je passe le peigne avec douceur dans ces cheveux que j'aime tant, signe de ma beauté, je vois une étrange mèche. Je m'approche du miroir, me collant presque contre pour observer cet intrus. La mèche entre mes doigts, je louche presque dessus. Damnation, qu'est-ce donc ?

« Mais ? »

Mes yeux se tournent sur mon reflet dans le miroir alors que je vois une seconde mèche de couleur rousse. Mon cœur se met alors à palpiter plus fortement. J'attrape le nouvel intrus. Mais ça commence à se multiplier. Toute ma tête. Toute ma chevelure. Roux, un roux carotte immonde. Je tire frénétiquement sur mes cheveux.

Je me retourne vers la baignoire, presque fou. La fiole ! Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Par terre. Je l'attrape et la porte à mon nez. Une odeur sucrée. Une couleur légèrement jaune. Ce n'est pas la bonne. Je crie.

Je fais volte-face sur mon étagère. J'attrape chaque fiole, je les ouvre, les sens, regarde la couleur. Elles sont toutes mélangées sur l'étagère. Je me retourne encore et je sursaute. Ce n'est que mon reflet. Je ne me suis pas reconnu, cette couleur est si moche. Je _suis_ moche. Je suis horrible. Ma vie ne vaut plus d'être vécu. Adieu mes magnifiques cheveux blonds.

Sophie ! C'est à cause de Sophie. Je sors en criant de la salle de bain, je dévale les escaliers. Le cœur battant. Je ne peux plus vivre. C'est la honte de ma vie, je suis déshonoré.

« Sophie ! Tu as touché les fioles sur mon étagère ?

- J'ai juste passé un coup de plumeau, dit-elle en hoquetant.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas te surmener ! Regarde, regarde cette couleur ! je crie comme un fou complètement désespéré.

- Je la trouve jolie moi, cette couleur, me dit-elle. »

Mais elle ment. Je suis horrible. Je me laisse tomber sur le tabouret. Je ne pourrai plus vivre ainsi.

« Oooh tu ne comprends pas… je ne peux plus vivre ! Comment vivre quand on a perdu toute sa beauté ? je pleure presque en me prenant la tête dans les mains. »

Je n'entends pas Sophie me répondre. Autant en finir. Tout. Tout doit disparaître. Les ténèbres commencent à venir, je les sens. Je vais les laisser m'emporter. Je ne veux pas vivre dans la honte. Plus aucune femme ne voudra de moi.

Ils m'aspirent, ils aspirent mon âme. Elle quitte mon corps si horrible. Je glisse du tabouret. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Je me sens glisser dans le noir. Tout devient noir.

« C'est moi, Sophie, j'entre. »

Je tourne doucement la tête. Je suis dans mon lit. J'ouvre un peu les yeux alors que Sophie rentre. Je la regarde. Elle est si jolie. Moi, je suis si moche. Et pourtant, elle reste avec moi. Je regarde ma frange. Cette couleur, je ne l'aime pas. Mais ça ne dérange pas Sophie. Pourquoi ? Il faudrait que je le lui demande. Je vais devoir refaire tous mes sorts aussi…

Fin

Janvier 2008


End file.
